Ferris Wheel
by The-Smoof-Is-On-Fire
Summary: The Bloody Twins constantly shirk their work duties in favor of having a good time. How can they help it, though, when their best friend is over at the Amusement Park? Dee, Dum, & Boris Friendship fic.


A gentle breeze blew through, rustling the many plants around the Hatter Mansion. Every so often, it would send a particularly weak leaf drifting through the air. They would dance about, the wind beneath them, much like one that was flying near the gate. A pair of large, blue eyes watched it until it landed softly upon the ground.

"Dum, I'm bored." The keeper of the eyes announced in a slightly whiny tone. He wore a blue uniform with a few bright card suit symbols here and there, along with a matching hat covering part of his black head of hair.

"Yeah, me too..." Said another, who looked just like the first, save for red eyes and a red uniform. "Oh, I know! Let's visit Boris!"

The twin who spoke first grinned, immediately favoring the idea over standing around the gate. "Yeah, there'll be something to do at the 'Musement Park!"

They dropped their weapons, which seemed to be some odd variation of an axe, before dashing off, guard duty completely forgotten. Dee and Dum easily winded through the forest paths. The Bloody Twins, as they were often referred to as instead of their actual names (whether it was just that most didn't care or because too many people tended to forget which was which), decided to play hookey on a nearly regular basis and were more than accustomed to the way from the mansion to the park. They never seemed to learn to be more responsible about their work when scolded, or occasionally hit, by Elliot, and it may have been because they really didn't care unless Blood docked their pay. He never did. They never cared.

It didn't take long before some of the taller rides in the Amusement Park came into view. The ones that tended to stick out were, of course, the many roller coasters and the one, large ferris wheel. Upon seeing them, the already excited faces of the twins brightened tenfold, and they picked up the pace of their sprinting. Despite being mostly identical, Dum was a bit faster, though Dee kept racing at his heel.

When Dee and Dum finally reached their destination, the sun was high in the sky. It had been morning only a short time ago, but the time had already transferred to the afternoon. One of their world's odd quirks was such an irregular passing of time.

The twins scanned for their friend and found him quickly. It wasn't very hard; Who else had cat ears, a tail, dressed like a slut, and to top it all off, sported an enormous, pink and purple fur boa you could spot from a mile away? Still, Boris put those ears to good use, and he could tell that the young gatekeepers were coming his way. Just knowing didn't stop the two from almost full-out tackling him, however.

"Boris!" Dum shouted happily.

"We came to play!~" Dee chimed in.

The cat gave a grin and attempted to laugh off the dull pain of the impact. The Bloody Twins were two of his best friends, despite how... Mischievous they could be. As in, when they found his tail to be an item of interest. As in, when they found his tail to be a toy. Still, he had to remind himself that they were just children. And that was knocked into his head when they would give him the most innocent, adorable looks. Albeit, they were fake innocent looks, and the two gave them solely because they knew when it cam to them, Boris was a huge pushover.

"Hey, Dee, Dum." Boris replied to the cheerful greetings, before acknowledging what the blue-clad twin had said. "A'ight, what do you guys wanna do?"

"Uhh..." Muttered Dum, not having thought through what they would actually do once they'd gotten there. He just wanted to do something other than guard duty.

"Oh! Oh! Let's go on the ferris wheel!" Dee cheered, grinning ear to ear. Dum, of course, agreed immediately, and they were dragging their friend along with them towards the ride barely seconds after it was suggested.

"Haha, ferris wheel it is, then~"

Despite being tugged and pulled along, Boris kept walking at a liesurely pace. It annoyed the Bloody Twins at first, but they soon forgot all about being slowed down when the three lapsed into a comfortable conversation. They happily chatted away about various things. About how fun it was annoying Elliot, how hilarious Gowland's name was, what a wierdo (if one could be called such a thing living in their strange world) Peter was. Dee had mentioned how all the things they enjoyed seemed to be at the expense of someone else, but the three quickly laughed it off.

They cut their conversing short when the three reached the tall ferris wheel. Dee, Dum, and Boris all boarded one of the passenger cars, even after the faceless servants of the Amusement Park had advised that only two sit in a car at once. They shrugged it off after realizing the trio didn't intend on following their orders. By the time the wheel was in motion, it already appeared to be early evening. Dum gave a pout at the decreasing amount of light.

"Why d'the days gotta go by so fast?" He whined.

His brother frowned as well, watching as the sun began its descent across the horizon.

"Aw, c'mon," Boris interrupted their brooding. "At least by the time we're at the top, all the lights'll be on."

The twins brightened up at that, and were soon anxious for the car to reach the top of the wheel. The cat chuckled at how fast their moods tended to change. They could be utterly depressed one minute, and be happy as clams after being given something they liked. He assumed it had to do with how young they were.

The wheel continued to creep around and around, and all the while Dee and Dum would happily stare every which way at the other rides, the faceless people below that looked like ants, and the steadily darkening sky. Boris grinned as they visibally perked up, seeing the bright lights of the park in sharp contrast to the night from the top of the ride.

"It's so pretty!" They chirped in unison.

"Isn't it?" Their friend purred in amusement. No matter how many times they saw the lights and went to the top of the ferris wheel, the Bloody Twins always seemed to show the same amount of awe.

The gatekeepers smiled at him.

"You're so lucky, gettin' to live in a place like this." Dum announced.

"Aw, c'mon now, your place is nice, too." He replied.

Dee shook his head, adding, "Even though, Boss always has us out at the gates."

_When you're at the gates_, Boris prevented himself from saying, opting instead for, "Well, s'ok, 'cause you guys can always hang out with me here!~"

"Promise?" The two boys asked while beaming.

"Promise."

They looked at eachother, before each held up a pinky finger.

"You gotta swear," They said, again, in unison. "That we'll always be best friends!"

The cat's grin softened at the child-like behavior, but he agreed wholeheartedly nonetheless. Boris linked both his little fingers to each of the twins' outstretched ones.

"More than best friends."


End file.
